I'm Afraid I Can't Tell You That I Love You
by Luxam
Summary: Menikah? Tidak apa. Asal kau bahagia, Letnan.


Halo. Ini fic Fullmetal Alchemist pertama saya, loh. _Terus kenapa?_ Ya gak kenapa-kenapa. Ini fic romance pertama saya. 2 fic yang sebelum ini komedi semua. Makanya waktu bikin fic ini, saya kejang-kejang plus epilepsi plus ayan gara-gara gak biasa. Mohon dimaklumi, ya. _Ogah ah_. Ya sudah tidak apa-apa.

**Disclaimer:** Fullmetal Alchemist punya saya? MASAAAAA? *ditabok* Bukan bukan. Ini punya Arakawa Hiromu, kok.

**Warning:** norak. abal. GJ. cuih cuih howweeeeekk lah pokoknya. Jangan dibaca. Entar muntah, loh.

* * *

"...Kau bilang apa, Letnan?"

"Aku akan menikah."

.

**I'm Afraid I Can't Tell You That I Love You**

Roy bangun agak pagi hari ini. Dia langsung ke kamar mandi. Menyikat gigi dan mencuci muka, lalu melihat pantulan wajahnya di kaca dalam-dalam. Tak ada rona bahagia di dalamnya. Yang ada hanya tatapan kosong. Dia menoleh sebentar ke arah tempat tidurnya. Ada secarik kertas di sana. Bukan kertas biasa. Tapi undangan pernikahan. Pernikahan anak buahnya dengan pria pilihannya. Roy sebagai atasannya tentu akan hadir, dan tentu ia ikut bahagia karena anak buahnya itu telah menemukan pendamping hidup. Seharusnya begitu. Seandainya saja anak buahnya yang akan menikah itu bukan Riza.

"Apa yang akan kau berikan pada Letnan sebagai ucapan selamat atas pernikahannya, Kolonel?" tanya Havoc.

"Aku tidak tahu. Ada saran?" jawab Roy.

Hari ini Roy cuti kerja. Bertiga dengan Havoc dan Falman, mereka keliling kota untuk mencari kado pernikahan bagi Riza. Breda dan Fuery tidak ikut. Mereka sudah memiliki kado masing-masing. Sebenarnya Havoc dan Falman juga sudah punya, tetapi mereka tidak tega membiarkan Roy memilih sendiri kado pernikahan untuk Riza.

"Cantik, tegas, adil, dan bijaksana. Dia wanita yang baik…," gumam Roy sambil memandangi etalase toko. Havoc dan Falman saling berpandangan. "Tanpa cela, kan?" Havoc menyulut korek api dan menyelipkan rokok ke bibirnya.

"Jujur saja, menurutku dia satu-satunya wanita yang pantas untukmu, Kolonel."

Roy menatap Havoc. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari etalase toko. "Menurutku juga begitu. Sayangnya, tak mungkin seorang atasan menikahi bawahannya sendiri, kan?"

"Mengapa tidak?" tambah Falman.

Roy tidak menjawab. Untuk sesaat dia diam, lalu masuk ke dalam toko. Toko perhiasan. Beragam kalung, gelang, dan cincin terpajang di mana-mana. Semuanya indah. Berkilau. Roy mendekati salah satu counter. Menatap sebuah cincin perak dengan batu ruby merah yang cantik.

"Dengan siapa Letnan akan menikah?" tanya Roy pada Havoc dan Falman. Matanya masih terpaku pada cincin itu.

"Kau tidak tahu?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak membaca undangannya."

"Phillip Wayle. Pengusaha muda dari Central. Kudengar Perusahaan pangannya sukses besar dan laku keras di pasaran," jelas Falman. "Mereka bertemu dua bulan lalu ketika Letnan bertugas ke Central untuk mengurus izin Phillip agar bisa membuka cabang perusahaannya di Timur."

"Waktu dua bulan cukup untuk menaklukkan Letnan dan mengajakknya menikah?" Roy masih menatap cincin itu.

"Cukup. Jika tidak, kau tidak akan menerima undangan pernikahan dengan nama _Riza_ di dalamnya yang ia kirimkan kemarin, Kolonel."

"Pendapat bagus, Havoc. Aku pilih cincin ini," kata Roy pada akhirnya. Ia pun memanggil pelayan toko. Bernegosiasi sebentar. Havoc dan Falman menunggu di dekat pintu masuk.

"Menurutmu Kolonel benar-benar yakin akan mebiarkan Letnan menikah?"

"Yah. Mungkin saja. Dia bukan tipe orang yang akan maju duluan."

Suasana jadi hening. Havoc dan Falman, sebagai anak buah terpercaya, tentu sudah tahu kalau Roy tidak benar-benar tulus menerima kenyataan kalau Riza akan menikah. Tapi memangnya apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Mencegahnya? Mereka tak yakin Kolonel penggemar rok mini itu bisa melakukannya.

"Cincin yang bagus, kan?"

"Masa?"

"Warnanya perak. Batunya dari ruby. Cantik sekali."

"Seperti Letnan maksudmu?" singgung Havoc.

Sekali lagi Roy tidak menjawab. Dia hanya tersenyum hampa.

**ooo**

Gereja itu berdiri kokoh. Gaya bangunannya yang sudah tua tidak menghalangi keindahannya. Catnya putih bersih, dan karena hari ini ada upacara pernikahan, tersebar banyak bunga di mana-mana.

Roy berjalan menyusuri lorong panjang di dalam gereja itu. Dengan menggenggam buket bunga mawar di tangan kanannya, dan tangan kiri dimasukkan ke saku celananya. Di dalamnya, ada sebuah kotak kecil terbungkus kertas kado putih dan terikat pita merah.

Dia berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu dengan tulisan 'Ruang Ganti' di atasnya. Mengetuk pintunya, dan masuk ke dalam.

"Ah, Kolonel. Silakan masuk."

Roy terperanjat. Riza sudah memakai gaun pengantin. Warnanya putih, dengan renda-renda putih transparan di pinggir lipatan bawahnya. Kalung mutiara yang besar melingkar anggun di lehernya. Yang lebih hebat, rambut pirangnya yang halus pun tergerai indah. Cantik. Sangat cantik.

"Kolonel?"

Dia masih terpana. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa. "Ah… ya. Letnan…"

Roy berjalan mendekati Riza yang sedang duduk di depan meja rias. Dia terus mendekat. Ketika sudah sampai tepat di hadapan Riza, dia membungkukkan badannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Riza. Sangat dekat. Sampai-sampai kedua bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan. Namun, sebelum hal itu benar-benar terjadi, Roy langsung berhenti.

"…Kolonel? Ada apa?"

Roy bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara lembut Riza. Hembusan nafasnya pun terasa. Hangat. Dia tidak mau menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Riza. Seandainya bisa. Dengan enggan dia menarik diri, berdiri tegak di depan Riza, dan menatapnya dengan penuh harap.

"Maaf, Letnan. Kau sangat cantik hari ini. Aku sampai pangling," Roy tersenyum. Bukan senyum ceria murahan yang biasa ia tunjukkan pada orang lain. Senyumnya hambar. Ada rasa linu tak tertahankan di dalam dadanya.

"Terima kasih, Kolonel." Riza juga tersenyum. Bibirnya yang sudah diberi lipstik warna merah muda nampak manis. Namun bagi Roy, eksotis.

"Ini buket mawar untukmu. Kuharap kau suka, Letnan."

"Terima kasih. Indah sekali." Riza mencium buket bunga itu. Harum. Warna merah menyala dari bunga-bunga mawar itu nampak serasi dengan penampilan Riza hari ini. Roy menarik tangan kirinya dari saku celana. Tapi, dia ragu sejenak. Ketika dia benar-benar akan menarik tangannya, lonceng gereja terdengar menggema.

TENG! TENG! TENG!

"Ah, sudah waktunya, Kolonel. Ayo."

Ayah Riza sudah meninggal. Ia juga tidak punya sanak saudara pria yang bisa mengantarnya menuju altar pernikahan. Karenanya, secara khusus dia meminta Roy untuk mendampinginya. Roy tidak mungkin menolak, walau perasaannya luar biasa terluka. Apa boleh buat. Asal Riza bahagia.

"Ya, Letnan. Ayo." Roy mengulurkan tangannya. Yang disambut tangan Riza.

**ooo**

Mereka berdua berjalan perlahan dengan hati-hati. Riza menggenggam lengan Roy erat-erat. Dia nampak canggung dengan gaun panjang yang dikenakannya. Roy mengerti itu, karenanya ia memperlambat langkahnya. Mereka mulai memasuki virgin road. Karpet merah terbentang panjang. Di ujung sana, meski tidak terlalu jelas, Roy melihat seorang pria berdiri. Wajah pria itu nampak bahagia. Roy melirik sekilas ke arah Riza, dan Riza hanya tersenyum tipis. Para tamu yang duduk di sisi kiri dan kanan jalan, nampak terpesona dengan Riza.

"Syukurlah, Riza."

"Letnan…"

"Cantik sekali!"

Bisikan-bisikan semacam itu terdengar samar-samar di telinga Roy. Ia tak membantahnya. Riza memang sangat—sangat—cantik hari ini.

Roy gelisah. Mereka semakin dekat, dan wajah pria itu pun semakin jelas di mata Roy. Dia tampan. Warna rambutnya sama dengannya, hitam. Senyumnya tajam, tapi lembut. Akhirnya mereka sampai. Riza naik ke altar. Roy duduk di barisan paling depan. Janji sumpah setia dimulai.

"Apakah kamu, Phillip Wayle, bersedia mencintai Riza Hawkeye dengan sepenuh hatimu, saat suka maupun duka, sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Saya bersedia," ujar Phillip.

Roy semakin gelisah.

"Apakah kamu, Riza Hawkeye, bersedia mencintai Phillip Wayle dengan sepenuh hatimu, saat suka maupun duka, sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

Roy menatap Riza lekat-lekat. Sosok belakang Riza yang ia lihat itu sangat cantik. Tapi, hatinya sakit. Tidak seperti Phillip, sebelum menjawab Riza menarik nafas dulu dalam-dalam. Dia menoleh ke arah Roy. Mereka betemu mata.

Roy tersentak.

"Saya…"

"...LETNAN!" Roy bangun dari kursinya dan naik ke altar. Dia mengulurkan tangan ke arah Riza. Para tamu mulai gaduh. Raut wajah Phillip tampak bingung. Tanpa dipikir lagi, Riza menyambut tangan Roy.

"Aku… bukan pria yang bisa mengatakan isi hatiku dengan jujur pada orang yang kucintai, tapi, aku mencintaimu," kata Roy sambil menggenggam tangan Riza erat-erat.

Tanpa disadari air mata Riza mengalir. Bukan. Bukan karena sedih. Ada perasaan lega setengah mati dalam hatinya. Ini tangis bahagia.

"Kolonel…," dia memeluk Roy. Roy pun memeluknya dengan erat. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin melepaskannya lagi. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

Mereka berdua berlari meninggalkan altar. Riza mengisyaratkan permintaan maaf pada Phillip. Phillip hanya bisa diam, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia terduduk lemas di atas altar. Sendirian. Para tamu semakin gaduh. Diantara mereka, ada Havoc, Breda, Falman, dan Fuery.

"Dugaanku salah," kata Havoc.

"Kukira dia pria pengecut yang tidak akan berbuat apa-apa," tambah Breda.

"Dia sudah setingkat lebih maju," ujar Falman.

"Syukurlah… Kolonel, Letnan…," Fuery turut senang.

**ooo**

Mereka berdua terduduk di atas rerumputan di halaman belakang gereja. Roy masih menggenggam tangan Riza. Wajah Riza memerah. Dia sadar betul perbuatan bodoh apa yang baru saja dilakukannya.

"Saya kira anda membenci saya," kata Riza.

"Kenapa berpikir begitu?" Roy menatap Riza bahagia.

"Anda tidak bereaksi apa-apa saat saya mengatakan kalau saya akan menikah."

"Karena aku pikir kau sudah menemukan pilihanmu. Dan tidak ada hak bagiku untuk menghalangi kalian."

"Kolonel bodoh."

"Lalu Letnan macam apa yang mencintai Kolonel bodoh ini?"

"...Saya juga bodoh."

"Tidak apa-apa." Sekali lagi Roy mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Riza. Ia menyelipkan sesuatu ke jari manis kiri Riza.

"Cincin yang cantik. Boleh kuanggap ini sebagai cincin pertunangan?" tanya Riza.

"Memang ini cincin pertunangan. Tapi, cincin ini tidak secantik tunanganku…"

Roy mencium Riza lembut. Bibir mereka saling beradu. Lama. Ia bisa merasakan rasa lipstik merah muda Riza, dan Roy menyukainya. Mereka tidak akan melepaskan ciuman ini. Selamanya.

**-Fin-**

* * *

..Kan saya bilang jangan baca.. makanya sekarang muntah, kan? Ini ini embernya. Ayooo muntah *disambit* Hayu, muntah di review.

**NB:** Saya muslim. Makanya kalo ada salah-salah adegan pas Riza nikah di gereja, maaf ya. Tadinya sih mau saya nikahin di masjid. Tapi entar jadi gak khusyuk, dong. Makasih udah baca.


End file.
